Memories
by ScapelKittenKuroNeko
Summary: Serge is haunted by memories of Kid and a Mysterious Girl who seems to know more about Serge then he does of her
1. Default Chapter

Chap.1 memories of you  
  
"Why". "Why".. "Serge".. "Find me"."Come and find me".. "Look here". "Come and find me"."Serge". "Where would I start?!" Said Serge "Fort Dragonia Maybe". "There is nothing at fort Dragonia except Statues of Dragon's". Serge replied. "That is what you think Serge" . "No!!!!!! I know I remember" "I remember well". Serge said "What about kid?"."Does she not mean anything to you anymore Serge". "Kid".. Serge was silent. He remembered the beautiful blonde girl sitting beside him. "Oi Serge! you put your Hand on mine!"Serge laughed. "Sorry Kid. So where are ya goin after this serge?" Kid Asked blushing. "I am going home you want to come?" "Umm.sure."  
  
"Remember now Serge. "You must Kill Lynx! If you wish to see Kid again!" "But.. What if I cant beat him." Serge said. "Then you will try again if you don't then. Dye trying.or .Kid will never know you. "You must wake now and be on your journey.." 


	2. A Journey began

Chap 2. A journey began  
  
Serge Awoke to smell his mothers perfume. "Welcome back to the real world" his mother said, "finally out of dream world?" She asked and kissed serge on the forehead. "Mom. I need to go somewhere for awhile, I have to . look for something." Serge said hugging his mother. "Wherever fate my take you Serge." She said with tears in her eyes. "One thing Serge.Go tell Leena that you are leaving." (Sigh) "Ok ." "Serge!!!!!!!!" Leena yelled. She ran over to him and hugged him. "You are finally up" she said. "Yes well I am standing here aren't I?" He asked Grinning. "You are becoming more and more brave everyday" Said Leena smiling. "So you look like you have something to tell me," she said, her eyes sparkling. "I cant keep anything from you can I Leena?" Serge said. "Nope so tell me." She said more demanding this time. "I will have to go.somewhere for a little while" Serge said. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!WHERE ARE YOU GOING??????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Leena. "I can't tell you Leena". Serge said. "Why not?" Leena asked grabbing Serge's hand. "Stay here with me!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Leena. Serge pulled away from leenas hold. "Sorry Leena."Serge said walking out of the village.  
  
He headed for opassabeach.. "Stupid Beach bums" Serge said to himself. "Guess I cant go to opassa Beach.hmm Guess I will go to Fossil valley.. This sucks.."  
  
  
  
In Fossil valley.. "Yeah, Solt we finally get paid!" Said Pepper. "Uh who's payin us again?" Solt asked. "Sir Lynx". Answered Pepper. "And why are we getting paid?" "We are getting paid to look out for a boy named Serge." "Oh ok." "Fossil valley sure has changed since the last time I was here." Serge said moving his hair out of his face since he had forgotten his bandana. "Huh? Who are they?" Serge asked looking at Solt and Pepper. They both looked at Serge. "Uh Pepper is he Serge?" Asked Solt. "I guess."Pepper said. "Halt!!!!!!!! Are you Serge?" Pepper asked. "Umm yes I am." Said Serge. "Then we must stop you from going any farther." They both said. BANG!!!!! POW!!!!! OWW!!!!!! SOLT!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "That wasn't fun at all." Said Serge crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Owww!!! Solt.Are you ok?" "No you?" "Nope can't move a muscle." "Guess we don't get paid.." "Tell me! Who sent you?" Serge said Grabbing his scythe. "Umm we can't tell you." Said Solt. Serge pulled the scythe close to Solts neck. "Tell me or this guy wont have another chance to breathe!!! "Serge said getting the scythe ready". "Ok Solt I have to tell him." "Go on Pepper and hurry!!!!" "Sir lynx sent us to try to slow you down." "Lynx??!!! Why??!!!!!!! Tell me now!!!!!!! Why??????" " Because he wants to kill Kid himself." Solt said. "What???!!!!!!!!! "Serge said dropping Solt. "You mean.No .. .. Tell me where he is!!!!!!!!!'Serge said getting a fire element. "HE IS IN MOUNT PYRE!!!!!!!!!!"Yelled Solt. Serge ran out of Fossil valley..  
  
"No way, Lynx Wants Kid for himself?! "Serge said to himself. "Poor kid... I can't imagine what torture he is putting her through.. But she will be protected once more.hold on a little longer Kid."  
  
In Mount pyre..  
  
"Grrrr!!!! LYNX YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kid yelled. "I already have". Lynx replied. "Now we need to get ready. Serge is going to be here". Lynx said licking Kids cheek. She tried to kick him. He backed away. "Now, now you want to look beautiful for Serge don't you?" Kid wiped her cheek. "Good now find something. .Cute.. to wear". "If you don't I will kill serge right in front of your eyes." Lynx said and locked the door. "Serge. Where are ya?" Kid asked herself. 'I miss your cute face and smile." She sighed and looked at the closet, "Nuthin cute ta wear"!!!! Kid looked in the mirror, "I guess I will just go "Radical Dreamer "style." She undid her hair and looked for a brush. (Ya think Lynx would have one) (/\_/\) "Here's one", she grabbed it. Blue.. the brush is blue.. like Serge's eyes or his hair.. She put her hair down and sat on the bed, she got out a picture of serge and her. "I really miss ya mate." Kid said letting tears run down her face. She quickly wiped them away. The words "I will kill " Ran through Kids mind. She looked again at all the clothes.. The cutest thing she could find that didn't show half of her cleavage was a black dress with a medium size opening shaped like a diamond. (Sigh) Guess that's the best I can do.Knock "ummm yes????!!" Kid Answered. "Kid itz me Harle". "Oh you can't come in" kid Said even though she wasn't in the mood. "Here! "Said Harle throwing Kid some clothes. "How did you get in here and uhh what is this?!" Kid Said looking at it. "Its called a tube top and skirt it should be similar to the one you wear all the time". Kid looked at it, it was similar to her old clothes. (A white tube top and vest and red and gold Skirt.) (She changes) "Ooh you look pretty Kid" Harle said. "Thanks Harle but its missing something." Kid Said. She took the skirt in her hands and ripped it. "I will wear my old clothes " Kid said throwing the skirt in the trash. I" like the top though." Harle giggled. Kid looked at the picture again. Harle floated over, "hmm?" She said taking a look at the pic of Kid and A very Attractive young blue haired man cuddling each other. Kid are-"Miss Harle are you in here "a voice said interrupting her. Yes I am leave moi alone I am mad." Harle said winking at kid. "Hey Harle Why are ya in the manor? Why are ya working for that scum Lynx?" Kid asked. "Kid I-" Said Harle but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Is Kid in there with you Harle" a voice said. "Yes Misouir Lynx." He opened the door. Harle was brushing Kids Hair. Lynx raised an eyebrow. (If he has eyebrows)(/\-/\) "Harle is she ready?" Lynx asked getting impatient. "Just a minute" Said Harle. Kid frowned at Lynx. "There". Lynx looked at kid. What happened to the clothes you gave her? "She threw zem away Vecause She did not like zem Harle said smiling. Fine she will do with what she has.He said. Lets get to the frozen flame." 


	3. Failed Change

Chap 3. The failed change  
  
(Huff, Puff, Heave, Heave.) Serge was at the entrance to Fort Dragonia..... "Please don't let this be like my dream "Serge said thinking about it." Kid I am coming!" He walks up to the doors (you know at the beginning of the game) he stares at the doors .in his mind.. "Serge... Serge.you are here!!!!.. You made it.now find kid.now walk through the doors of fate." "Yeah" Serge said. He steps up to the doors. "Please no killing!!!!!" Serge said to himself. As a quick flashback of Lynx in his body was killing Kid the one he would kill him self for. And all he could do is just yell "watch out!!" slowly he opened the doors. "Huh? "He looked around no one was here.. "Serge.. Serge.something's wrong the voice in his head said. Kid isn't here! "He looked around "It's the frozen flame!" Serge looked at it."you seem to like looking at beautiful things" a voice said. "Lynx get out here!!" Yelled Serge. Lynx walked out of the shadows, Serge got his sythe out, and "I am going to kill you so bad Lynx! Serge said Feeling fury in his blood. "Well aren't we hasty". Lynx said. "First I want you to see something its in the frozen flame "(uh oh!!!)Serge's eyes followed every movement Lynx made. Serge looked at the frozen flame. "Do you see that? In the frozen flame?" Serge felt warm, his mind felt fuzzy, He tried to stop looking at the frozen Flame but he couldn't keep his eyes off that florescent glow. Then he felt like he was changing. "Serge!!!!!!!!!!" The voice in his mind said, "don't stare at it! Serge!!!!!!!!!" An image of Lynx flashed on the Frozen flame. Serge's head begins to hurt. Lynx Grinned and stared at serge. "No I am not going to Switch!!!!!!!!"Serge yelled trying to fight the pain. "Serge there is no way you can fight it" Lynx said. "Bring Kid out" Lynx said. Kid was thrown in the room. "Serge!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kid Running over to him. "Lynx what are you doing to him" Serge stopped yelling and let his hands fall. He looked at Lynx and Grinned (ahhhhhhh!)Lynx, looked at kid. "Lynx" Yelled Kid grabbing her dagger which was on a nearby table. Serge spoke quietly, "Lynx you are so stupid to bring Kid in here when you're trying to get me to switch". Lynx looked at the frozen flame, Serge ran over to it and picked it up and threw it on the floor. It broke into a thousand pieces. Lynx Laughed and Grabbed Kid. "LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yelled Kid and dropped her dagger. Lynx grinned and rubbed her stomach. Kid squirmed and yelled. Serge clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Fury again was going in his blood. This time with sadness strapped to it. He looked at Kid, she was dropped with a thud. Lynx looked at serge with an evil grin. Kid picked up her dagger while Serge was talking to lynx. Serge raised his sythe to signal Kid. She ran behind him and stabbed the dagger in his fury skin. Lynx fell to the floor. Kid ran over to Serge than kicked Lynx.(I suck at fighting scenes) "I missed ya so much!" Kid said hugging him. Serge returned her hug. She nuzzled against serge's Chest. "Lets go home my Kid,". Serge said holding Kid tight.  
  
In arni after serge arrived.. Kid looked at all the people in Serge's village, "they all seem so happy." Kid said to herself. "Hey Serge your back.ooh!!! Who's the girl??" A guy with black hair and messy clothes said nudging Serge. "This is Kid" Serge said. "Kid this is Taro." Kid smiled and shook his hand. "Hey Serge you aren't gonna show her to leena are you?!" Taro said. "I have to if I don't then Leena will find out any way." Serge said. (Who's Leena)? Kid thought. "Come on Kid lets go in my house so you can meet my mom", "Oh serge." Taro said. "Yeah taro?" Serge asked. "Have you seen Kerina?" Taro asked blushing. "Uh no I haven't sorry Taro." Serge Said waving. "Bye" In his house.. "Serge you're back good!!!!" "I have missed you so much." Serge's mom said. "Oh and look you brought a beautiful girl home". Kid smiled and giggled. "Oh Serge,leena will be coming by soon". Serge froze. "W-what????!!!!" "Yes she is going to help me clean your nasty room". His mom said. Serge ran out of the house and looked at the dock, Leena was coming toward him! Serge ran back into the house. "She is coming "Serge Said. Kid giggled and sat Serge down and sat on his lap. Serge blushed. "What-"Serge said but Kid covered his lips with two fingers. "I am here Leena said smiling," she saw Serge she paid no attention to Kid she ran over to serge and hugged him. "Your back"!!!!!!! She said she pushed Kid off. Kid grabbed Leenas shirt and pulled her off Serge. "Hey let go"! Leena yelled She stopped. "Who are you" Leena asked. Kids sat on Serge's lap again, "my name is Kid you Hydra!" Kid Said She nuzzled Against Serge, who was enjoying it. Leena clenched her fists. "Get off of him you Demon"!!!!!!! Leena hissed.. Kid stood up and pulled out her dagger. "Sorry if I get your floor a little bloody" Kid said. Leena grabbed Serge's Sythe. "Well I guess ya wanna kill me too". Kid said kicking the sythe out of leenas hands. Leena hid behind Serge. "Ya big baby you aren't worth it anyway" Said Kid putting her Dagger away. "Serge".Kid said. "Yes Kid." Serge answered. "I want to see more of your village." Kid said smiling. "Sure." Serge said. "But Serge we are cleaning your room we will need help "Leena said. "Sorry I have a guest" Serge said hugging Kid. Leena took that as a threat and ran out crying. 


	4. Romantic Daydreams

Chap 4.Romantic daydreams  
  
12:00... Serge.Kid Said. Sitting on the roof of Serge's House. "Kid what are you doing?" Serge asked climbing on the roof. Kid smiled. 'I want ya".She said. "Me!?" Serge said. Kid nodded. "The stars are so pretty here." Kid said looking up in the star filled sky trying to switch the subject. Serge nodded and sat next to Kid. "Yes they are". Serge said looking at Kids eyes. Kid noticed that serge was staring at her. He took her hand and leaned over and kissed her. Kid kissed back. Kid put her hand on his cheek. Leena Saw them and clenched her fists. "Serge why?????" She wanted to kill Kid right now but couldn't because serge was there. "That Girl won't take Serge Away from me." Leena Said.  
  
In a Another Dimension . A girl looked at Serge. The girl's Teal hair waved. Her Cyan eyes Reflected on the Blue object on the table. "I can't believe this man destroyed Lynx." The girl said looking at images from their fight earlier that day. "What a waste. Oh well.. Guess I will send someone to take care of him even though. He is sort of cute." She said. "Duyre! Duyre!" A person with a black cloak on stepped forward and bowed. "Yes Malady" the Man answered. I want u to pay a visit to this man." She said showing him serge. "Yes madam." And then the guy Disappeared. "I.I Have never Seen someone like Serge before in my life, I wonder.If.Serge is... Ever Scared of Love.. If He ever sees things no one else can." "Well if my hair was Blue I guess weird stuff would happen to me too!" She said Laughing and Sat on her thrown. "He might be the one I have been waiting for". "Azuri...Azuri do you Hear me?" A rather calm soft voice Said. "Well Well if it isn't My old friend Sauri." Azuri said Keeping her eyes on Serge. "You know what Sauri?" "What?" "When I See Serge I wanna touch his spiky Blue hair.I wanna touch his lips with mine and touch his Face. I Want him to love me"."Azuri!!!!!!" Sauri Said Her Cerulean Eyes wide with shock. "You know well that Kid loves Serge!!!!" Hmph! Not anymore. Azuri said and smiled evilly. Azuri!!! Why are you so cruel? Asked Sauri letting Tears roll down her cheeks. "I told you why Sauri..I love him.!!!! And He will be MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Next morning. Kid slowly opened her eyes.once they were opened she tried to stretch. But couldn't because Serge was wrapped in them. Kid laughed and slowly took her arms off of Serge. He woke up once she got both of her arms back. "Serge".. the voice in his head said. "Serge.. are you happy?" "Yes I am I finally found Kid!!!!!!" Serge said. "Hey!" Serge said. Yes Serge. "The voice said. Remember our deal?" Serge said. "Yes what about it." The voice said. "Well I did my part now you must tell me who you are." Serge said. "..I cant ..not yet Serge." The voice said "I wanna know your name" Serge said. "Please." "My name is Sauri" she said. "What a pretty name" Serge said. "Serge I have to tell you something a-" "Serge" Kid Said. "Uh sorry." Serge said getting out of bed. He looked out his windows, "Hey Kid come here" Serge said. Kid walked over to him, "yes...." Kid said. Serge Leaned over and kissed her. Kid leaned against Serge and sighed.  
  
"Serge....  
  
  
  
Serge...."  
  
Serge shook his head. Serge "Are ya ok?" Asked Kid. "Yeah." Serge Said. "Ya sure?" Kid said handing Serge his bandana. Serge nodded. Come on.  
  
In another dimension. "Malady I couldn't get close enough or far enough to make a big impact.." Duyre said. "Fine I will go see him myself." The girl said. "Princess you mustn't." Duyre said with a face of shock. "Too late." She said. "Aikido, jahur, misrew, liknt!!!!" Then She changes into a White tiger. She grins. "It will be soon my Serge"  
  
Serge and Kid had Walked to Cape howl..  
  
"There done." Said Serge wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Its great." Kid Said. On a rock Serge carved "Kid and Serge Forever." Kid sat down. Serge knelt down and looked at Kid. She blushed. "Serge I" Kid said but was thrown against a rock. "Kid!" Serge yelled. Than he looked in the eye of a White tiger. It growled and walked over to him. Serge reached for his scythe but forgot he had left it at home. Serge looked at kid, She was knocked out and of course she had her Dagger. The Tiger now in a pouncing stat, looked Serge over. It slowly backed away growling. Then it ran full speed at serge and knocked him over. Serge squirmed. It sniffed him and licked his cheek. Serge stopped squirming and gulped. The tiger licked Serge's Cheek again rougher this time. Serge was scared stiff. He heard a growl then a yipe and then He blacked out.. 


	5. Another world

Chap.5. Another world  
  
Serge soon felt a touch on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" A voice said. "Uh? .." Serge said. It was a girl. She gasped and ran away. Serge's body felt warm and tense. Serge stood up smoothed out his clothes. Serge almost fainted when he saw what clothes he was wearing. Dark Serge's clothes. "Oh so that's why the girl was scared.."Serge said. He gently touched his skin just to make sure no fur had grown. (He ran to his house which wasn't exactly his and changed clothes) He slowly walked to opassa beach...  
  
In opassa beach... "Why. Why did I let her go again?" Serge said scolding himself. He walked slowly in the water. He took a look at his reflection. He splashed water on his face. Not noticing the slight change in his eye color. Serge wet his whole face, hair and all. After he was cooled off he did start to look at his reflection. He had the same face figures, same hair, but instead of ocean blue eyes he had blood red crimson eyes. "Dark Zerge."Some one said. "Over here monsieur Zerge."A French voice said. Serge looked up to see a clown lying on a rock. "Hello zere my names Harle, you probably already know moi." She said. Serge stared into Her eyes. "Oh misour pleaz do not stare at moi like zat". Said Harle Blushing. "So I guess you want to now where kid iz.?" Harle asked Eyeing Serge. "Yeah I do" Serge said. "Well Zen follow moi." Harle said getting off the rock. She led Serge to Shadow forest. "Uh oh misour we have company." Harle said pointing to a woman who was being surrounded by beach bums. "Dang Beach bums" She said backing into a rock. "I would really appreciate Gokus Help right now".. Julia said.  
  
Somewhere in a bar..  
  
"Go Kid!!!!!!" A boy said. Kid was drinkin like heck.(Bad to the bone song plays) She walks over to him. Oo? Said the boy. She grins and gets up and dances really weird (of course she is drunk). Oo; the boy says. "Kid you have had too many drinks tonight." Said the boy thinking he could easily get Kid. She drunk down another shot. She sloppily walked over to him. She took out her dagger. She pointed it at him. "Don't you dare touch my body in any way or yas wont have hands." He gulped and nodded. She walked out slowly.  
  
Back with Serge..  
  
"Hey Water lilies!!!!!!!" Serge yelled. All the beach bums looked at Serge with an angry Face. Serge ran and pulled out his Mastermune it hit them and killed 4 of them. Julia watched as Serge was kicking the Beach bums butts. Serge finally killed them after trying his new Attack Lago sari. "Hey are you alright" Serge Asked Julia. "Yeah thanx to you." Julia said. No prob. Serge said. "So what's your name" Julia asked. "Serge" Serge said. "And yours." "Julia." She replied. She was a little smaller than him and had Blonde hair, She was wearing a black leather Cat suit, and a pair of sunglasses on her head. "Julia" a voice called. "Goku!" Julia Said running towards the object. She hugged him then frowned and slapped him. "Hey what was that for?!" Goku Asked rubbing his cheek. "Because you weren't here to help me so this Guy had to help me." Julia said pointing to Serge. Goku walked over to Serge and took his hand. "Thanks for saving Julia, I owe you." Goku said with friendly eyes he was wearing a white shirt with a caramel leather jacket and baggy blue jeans. "Uh no prob." Serge said smiling. "So explain why you couldn't come." Julia said. "I had to feed Hamtaro." Goku said reaching in his pocket he pulled out a little white hamster with orange covering his right eye. "Koosh koosh" Hamtaro said. "Oh and Hamtaro couldn't wait?" Julia Asked. "No he.."Goku started to say. But stopped for Julia covered his lips. Then Harle floats over and sets herself in Serge's Arms. "Mon ami you did not forget about moi did you?" Harle asked nuzzling Serge. "Uh. Guys this Harle. Harle this is Julia and Goku." "Nice to meet you" Julia and Goku said. "Ditto." Said Harle. "So Serge what are you 2 doing here?" Julia Asked nudging Serge. "Umm I am looking for a girl.a girl I lost again." Serge said looking on the ground. (/\-/\) "Man it must really drag you down to have your woman away from you for such a long time".. Serge blushed at this. He hadn't really called Kid his woman because he knew Kid hated for him to really show emotion. "Mon ami."Harle said. Serge raised his head and looked towards Harle.she pointed. An object was sloppily walking on the beach. "It looks as if it were drunk" Serge said Not knowing what the thing might do.  
  
Kid~~~~ "I feel weak".Kid mumbled. "Serge" Kid Said seeing a blurry object. "Serge"  
  
"Is it really him! Bugger I thought he was dead."  
  
Kid blacked out. Serge Slowly walked towards the object on the ground. Serge nearly fainted at what he saw. 


	6. Recover my love

Chap.6 Recover my love "Where am I Kid" asked the rooms ere very odd. Kid.. A rather familiar voice said. Kid looked in the direction of the voice, only to find nothing. "Oh Kid am I too fast for you?" The voice said " will slow down My kid." A smooth hand touches her shoulder. She quickly turns around only to find her lips inches from Dark Serge's. She remembered the cold stare Dark serge gave her but this stare was different. It felt warm and cuddly like Serge used to give her. "Kid you look so beautiful". Dark Serge said caressing her cheek. He slowly moved in for the kiss. There lips met and quickly Dark Serge reflexes kicked in and grabbed kids back and kissed her harder.(I m getting a little tired of Typing Dark Serge I m putting Ds 4 short) Ds Broke the kiss and grinned. You right about me I am not the real Dark Serge. Ds said. I am Serge. "But I thought he was dead. Eh ." Kid said resting her head on his shoulder. "So did everyone else. But in this world he is me." Ds said wrapping his arms around Kids waist. "He loves you..."Ds Said. Kids Eyes filled with tears. "I want Him!!!!! I want him NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kid yelled and Looked Ds in the eyes. "Why are ya so nice ta me?" Kid asked. Because. "He is in me and I want to". Ds said His Expression changed. "Now You are probably wondering why is Serge in my body." Ds said. "Well He Was ordinarily supposed to be in his own body but Since Some Stuff is going on He needed to be in my body" Ds Said. What stuff is going on? Asked Kid. "There is a Demon that escaped from its imprisonment. And it is now here, Its Plan we think is to Find Serge and Rape him or Kill him." Ds said looking on the Black floor. Kids Eyes widened. "Ya mean A Demon wants Serge? Why?" Kid Asked. "We have no idea". Ds said. "We?" Asked Kid raising a eyebrow. "Yes we, All 6 Dragons and Fate." Ds Said. Suddenly the Room shook violently. "What in the bugger is goin on!!!" Kid yelled. Ds Grabbed her hand... 


	7. Midsummer nights

Chap.7 Midsummer nights  
  
"Kid.Kid.Wake up!" Kid Slowly opened her eyes, a image of Dark Serge Flashed in her mind. "Serge".Kid Said reaching up to meet Serge's Cheek. Her hand touched his cheek, it roamed his face, She stopped at his lips and placed Her fingers on them slightly. She felt a slight quiver from Serge's lips. Her eyes adjusted to the light which was the sun, Serge Blocked the sun just for a second. "Are you ok Kid?" Serge asked offering her a hand. "Yeah." Kid Said taking it. Serge smiled and took Kid in his arms, Kid let tears run down her cheeks. "Serge" .She said laying her head on his chest. "Serge there's somem I need ta tell ya." She said Looking into his Ruby red Eyes. "Yes." Serge said "I..I know that.I mean I" .She said looking at her shoes. "Never mind Serge." "Misour wat iz it?" Harle asked. "Its Kid" Serge was getting Kid in his arms. "Ohh, That's Serge's Woman!" Goku said Copying Serge and Kids Posture except with Julia. Serge Blushed. The Sky was Now starting to fill with Grey Clouds. Serge looked at the Sky. Kid cuddled close to his chest. Soon raindrops started falling on Serge's Blue spikes of hair. "Hey Serge we might wanna get in some shelter it looks like a storm is Brewing" Goku said Already walking into Lizard Rock. "Serge lets Go mate". Kid said running ahead. Serge left and ran towards kid. Serge winked at Goku and Walked by Kid. Goku and Julia ran Ahead.  
  
Back in A Dimension. "Serge."Azuri said holding a piece of Serge's Clothing in her Hands. "COME..COME TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shot of Blue electricity Flew into the air.  
  
Back with Serge.. "What's Wrong mate?" Asked Kid Trying to stop Serge from yelling. "Misour Zerge!!!!!" Harle said Goku.. Julia Said Grabbing His arm. "Serge stop!" Kid said grabbing him with all of her Strength. "I.. I cant..Make... It Stop.."Serge said grabbing his head and then fell on his knees. "Serge.. Come on you can do it.."Azuri said her face smiled at him. "Knock him out Goku!" Kid Demanded. Goku Punched Serge.. 


	8. Demon identidy

Chap 8 Demon identity "Serge.. Come on, wake up" A Gentle hand caressed his cheek. Serge blinked. "Where am I ?" Serge asked only in reply he got a Kiss. In mere Seconds (only for Serge it probably seemed like hours) She broke the kiss. "Hello Serge" Azuri said Smiling at him playfully. "Who are you?" Serge asked Looking around the Room, it was Black all around Except for the hint of Purple light Surrounding Azuris Perfectly curved body. "Azuri" "Huh?" "My names Azuri". Serge stared at her. Are you hungry? She asked Making a little table pop up in front of him. "Where am I" Serge Asked ignoring the food in front of him he wasn't the slight bit hungry. "In my Castle". Azuri said before biting into a piece of Shili. (Shili is kinda like a Spicy type of fish) "Why aren't you eating My Serge." Serge turned his head at this. "What, you don't like my food? Its not poison." Serge still would not touch the food. "Fine then."Azuri said and the table sunk into the Black floor. "Why am I here? With you?" Serge asked as he tried not to move for he thought it would start Angering Azuri, like it did Leena when She was talking to him. "Because I..I."She looked away trying to make the blush in her cheeks go away. Maybe this song will explain.  
  
My Heart  
  
This seems impossible But when I see you my heart leaps from its soul. And whispers To me That thee Can love me So I hold you in my arms Saying that I love you...  
  
A memory suddenly flashes into Serge's mind; (Start Flash back) "Oh Marge your Son is so cute!" Leenas mother exclaimed. (Serge is 7 and Leena is 6) "Serge your it!" Leena said touching Serge's shoulder. She ran into Shadow forest, "Wait Leena!!!!!"Serge raced after her. By the time Serge had reached the Shadow forest Leena had disappeared. He looked around, a leaf fell on his head. He yelled at flicked the leaf off. Then he heard a giggle. "What did I tell you about being in the forest alone?" A gentle voice said almost whispering. Serge looked up. "Azuri!" Serge said almost jumping for joy. The bells on her necklace rang sweetly and soothing. "My Serge.you will always love me. .Right?" Serge stared at her, his eyes shining deep blue. He nodded. "Then here have this" Azuri said handing Serge a Maroon bandana with gold symbols on it. "And you" Azuri was shocked with this question. "Yes I will.. Forever." (End flash back)  
  
Serge...  
  
Serge... A sweet voice sang in a quiet way yet it was full of excitement, "How can I stand here while my friends are probably in trouble?" Serge looked at Azuri, Her Cyan eyes glittered. Her hair was like a mixture of blue and gray, like a teal looking color. The clothes she had on were wearing a black long dress and Knee high boots. Azuri saw Serge admiring her and blushed. She ran her fingers through his spikes of blue wildness. "Don't you see my Serge? I had you since you were tiny, and Kid didn't mean to you that much. I took care of you when Fate took its toll! I saved you from death!" Azuri turned Serge's face over to her. His ruby eyes stared. "But.you don't believe me.do you?" She asked Serge. He did see himself in her arms in the memory he had just seen. "Yes .I believe you." Serge said showing her a smile. "Azuri why did you bring me here? Tell me" Serge's eyes softened. "I told you why.I..I love you Serge." Azuri turned away and let tears fall. Then she felt a warm hand rub her cheek. "Serge."Azuri opened her arms for an open embrace. Serge stared not knowing weather to go or stay. But that's not the only thing Serge noticed, Azuris eyes were turning a golden yellow "Oh Serge."Azuri giggled. Serge blushed deeply. "Your funny boy Serge," A little voice said. Serge felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see a demi-girl. "Malady he is cute" the girl said rubbing her head against his legs. Serge's legs tingled because the girl's fur was tickling them. "Sentry get away from Serge you little fur ball" Azuri picked her up and turned to Serge, "I'll be back." She walked out the Door. Then Azuri comes back with a black object in her hands. "This..is for you." Azuri said. "For me?" Serge gently took the item from Azuris Hands. "It's a weapon I made for you." Azuri explained. Serge gently set it down on a table near by. "Thank you Azuri."Serge said hugging her. "Dark Serge why are you making him do such things" Azuris Asked him in her mind. ** "Because we want to find out what you wanted Serge for, we thing it's Murder."** "I .I would never do such a thing you Serge wanna be!!! How dare you think I would want to hurt such a delicate thing such as my life and Serge's!" "You're a demon Azuri.What would a demon want with a human boy?" Dark serge's eyes gleamed red. "That's none of your business!" Azuri screamed and tried to force him out of her mind. "Freafds gyres!!!!!!!" Azuri yelled making Serge's body disappear. A tear ran down her cheek. 


	9. Awakened Roses

Chap. 9 Awakened roses.  
  
. Serge slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the light from the room he was in. "Where.Where am I?" Serge looked around the walls, which were white, on the side of the room there was a pile of weapons of all sorts. Serge stared at them. A little movement came from them, a Fox/cat thing. It blinked its eyes quickly. "Frowl" the Fox/Cat said and jumped into Serge's lap. It rubbed against his legs. "Hey" Serge said picking up the Animal gently. "Frowl" it said and licked his cheeks. Serge petted it. It looked at him with its Satfire blue eyes. "Who are you little.thing?" Serge asked while looking around the room, pictures and posters of girls in swimsuits were on the walls, on a desk nearby was a pic of Goku and Julia. Serge got up from his bed and made it and then went down stairs. Goku wuz asleep with Julia in his arms in a sofa and Kid was cuddling a pic of Serge and her, on a black chair. Serge grinned and kissed her cheek. "Frowl?" The Fox/Cat thing said. Serge put it down, it licked Kids cheek. Kid slowly opened her eyes. "Frowl?" It said. "Kauri did you wake Serge up yet." "Frowl" Kauri said looking up at Serge. Kid Jumped to her feet. "Serge! Kid said. "I thought ya were a goner" Kids eyes filled with tears. "Serge don't ever do that again!" Kid said hugging Serge Tighter. "Kid I am sorry I didn't mean to.." Serge gently tilted Kids head up and kissed her. That entire ruckus woke Goku and Julia up. "Wha-whats gonin on?" Goku asked and looked. Serge and Kid Didn't know a pair of yellow was watching them.. 


	10. Summoned Dragons

Chap10. Summoned Dragons "Malady.. Where is that Super cute Guy go to." A little Teddy bear asked. (Yes a talking Teddybear) "Leave me alone."Azuri Growled in a low voice. "Madame are you ok?" A kitten stuffed animal asked. "I said leave me alone.." Azuri said now getting annoyed. "He's already back where he belongs." She said letting tears roll down her cheeks. "He was so cute. He hasn't changed since he was a baby." (Fb) "Serge come on walk to me."Azuri said spreading her arms out so Serge could try to walk into her arms. "Guha" Serge said and fell into Azuri's arms. "Serge you did great" Azuri smiled and held Serge up to the sun. "Release him you Demon!!!" A woman said rushing over to Where Azuri was cuddling Serge. "I love you my Serge always remember me all right." "Ahed" Serge said making Spit bubbles. "Freafds Gyres!!!!" Azuri said and disappeared leaving Serge crying. "Don't worry I will return soon..." Azuri's voice whispered to Serge. (Efb) "He always was a cutie." Azuri said wiping her eyes. "Those Big blue eyes, Spikes of Blue Ocean. But when Serge was with me His Eyes had changed from Ocean blue to Blood red. I wonder why?" "Malady.I have some bad news." A little pink Teddy bear said twiddling its paws. "What is it.?" Azuri putting all of her attention to the small quivering fluff ball. "Its about Serge."It said. Azuri's eyes immediately widened and She made a Knife like Spear shoot towards The Stuffed bear. It stuck to the wall Which now was getting stained with blood. "What happens to be the bad news?" Azuri asked getting her eyes to soften. "It's that Blonde girl. She's with him again!" The Teddy bear said pulling the object from its Stomach. "Kid..That's Her name..Kid."Azuri took hold of the little bear. "Now you do know where I could find them. Right?" Azuri asked petting the top of its red stained head. It nodded. "In Arni Village." Azuri dropped the Bear. Just then a lizard was creeping up. Azuri picked it up and rubbed its chin. Maybe.. A dragon would do me good... Sauer Molina! The Lizards Tail became longer and it got bigger and bigger and bigger till it was too big to fit in the castle. Sacred Dragon! Azuri said and the Dragon bowed its monstrous head. Rain then started to fall. The Dragon covered Azuri. "Let it rain on me Sacred Dragon." Azuri said. "I have never felt rain before." The Sacred Dragon moved its wing. Rain splattered on Azuri's Now Turning blue hair. "I have to tell him Sacred Dragon!!! He must know why.." Azuri said grabbing her hair. "I guess I will go to Arni Village tonight. You must come with me Sacred Dragon!" Azuri petted its scaly head. Its Yellow eyes opened and it sniffed. "What's wrong Sacred Dragon?" Azuri asked rubbing its Wings. It Roared and picked Azuri up. A distant yell was heard. "Serge!!!!!!!!!" Harle said staring at the red Dragon before her. It roared and opened its red Wings. "Sacred Dragon what's going on down there?" Azuri asked. The Dragon Roared and was hit by blue flames. "Sacred Dragon!!!!" Azuri said falling. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't wanna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chibi Azuri is yelling) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Serge/Dragon: "Roar?" Serge/dragon fly's up and catches Azuri on his back. "Huh what happened?" Azuri asked and looked at the Dragon. "A-Are y-y-you S- s-serge??" Azuri asked wrapping her arms around her. The dragon Nodded. "Serge????? What did you do!!!!!!!!!!!" Azuri asked crying streams of tears everywhere. Serge landed on top of a near by mountain. Serge/dragon looked at Azuris blue streaks. "Grrl?" Serge/dragon sniffed her. "Serge!" Azuri said wrapping her arms around his giant snout, feeling the ruff texture of the scales. Steam spurted from his nose. Suddenly Serge grabbed Azuri and placed her in his mouth and bit down. Azuri screamed and clenched her fists. She watched her blood pour out of her body. Then she felt like someone was shaking her..  
  
"Wake up!!!" A black Teddy bear yelled in Azuri's ear. Azuri shot straight up. "Wha.." Azuri asked looking around, Rain was falling heavily on her head, "I'm not in my Castle where am I?" Azuri asked. The Black bear shook its head. "Me no know you fall from sky onto big lizard and then lots of Big lizards come.more than I can count." "Serge.." Azuri said rubbing her head. "Is there a bath, or shower?" Azuri asked getting up. "Yes over here!" The black hairball said showing her a pond in a room. "You mean I gotta bath in that.." Azuri asked getting her dress undone. "Yup." "O_o. Here it goes." Azuri stuck her foot in. "Ohh its cold, I think I'll warm it up." Azuri stuck her finger in her mouth and pulled out a fireball. "There we go!" Azuri said sitting in the warm water. "Well at least it's dry and warm" Azuri said. "Sigh..I wonder what happened to Serge."Azuri said. Suddenly she felt something rub against her legs. She reached in the water and pulled out a black eel. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" Azuri ran out of the pond. "Arni Girl suit" Azuri yelled. Later.. "I thank you for letting me stay here but can you tell me where The Arni village is?" Azuri asked. "Yes it be in that way." The teddy bear said pointing to the north. "Thanks" Azuri said kissing the teddy bear on the cheek.  
  
"Serge.Don't worry I be there to rid you of the pain in Which those two girls give you." Azuri giggled.  
  
In Arni Village, "Kerina, Kid Slow down, Some of us cant run 75mph!!!" Taro said. Kerina and Kid slowed down and started talking. "So Kid.. you and Serge goin out?" Kerina asked. "Well no not really Serge is .."Kid started but Stopped. "What's Wrong?" Kerina Asked nudging Kid. She blushed and walked ahead. In Arni Village.. "Excuse me."Azuri said in a sweet innocent voice. "Is Serge in this village?" A man blinked and smiled. "Yes Serge does live here are you His friend?" He asked. Azuri nodded. "Well I think he will be back in few minutes with His friends so why don't you go and wait in his house, Marge likes to talk to Serge's friends." Azuri thanked the guy and rushed over to Serge's house. "Marge? Hello are you here?" Azuri asked poking her head in the door, The house was quiet. "I guess she isn't here." Azuri walked in and laid on The couch. "I guess sitting here isn't gonna get Serge back." Azuri Said. "I wonder where Serge's Room is?" Azuri walked around Till she saw a door leading upstairs, She opened the door to his room and Looked around. "Well Serge is pretty messy" Azuri Said stepping over clothes, Shoes, And other boyish things. On a Dresser, Serge's Brush sat by a Black box. Azuri smiled and pulled up her Hood to her Cloak, Her Blue hair shone in the fading sun. Soon After Dark had made its way in Serge arrived With Kid at the house. "That was fun Serge" Taro said hugging Kerina tightly. "Kid you wanna sleep over at My house?" Kerina asked Pulling on Kids sleeve. "Sure" She said looking at Serge with a "do you want me to" Look Serge nodded and then waved goodnight. Azuri looked for a place to hide, the best place she could find was behind his Dresser. She heard Serge Yawn and lye on his bed and immediately fall asleep, not noticing the Thunder and lightning. Azuri quietly crept over to Where Serge lay. He slowly breathed Quietly. Azuri stood over him. She caressed His cheek softly. Serge lifted his arm up and pulled Azuri down for a kiss. She passionately twisted her tongue in many ways to find his satisfaction. His hands grazed her face and stopped on her cheek. Silently again she Kissed him. Soon she smelt something Huh?" Azuri said smelling smoke. "A fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Azuri shook Serge. "Serge, Serge WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!! Please wake up!!!!!!" Azuri looked, the fire was getting closer. "Serge wake up please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serge's eyes opened. "Wha-Whats Going on?" Serge looked at the girl Pulling on his hand. Azuri led him out of bed. "Serge were trapped!" Azuri said cuddling Serge. He started to smell it too. A loud Roar startled Serge and Azuri. "Sacred Dragon!!!" Azuri Shouted and ran over to the Dragon. Serge grabbed the black box and a picture of Kid and ran out onto the Dragon and sat next to Azuri. Azuri started to cry. "Hey what's Wrong?" Serge asked looking at The tears coming from her hidden face, A spell popped in her mind: "Darkness beyond twilight... Crimson beyond blood that flows... Buried in the flow of time... In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness... All the fools who oppose us will be destroyed by the power you and I possess..." "Are you ok?" Serge asked caressing her cheek. "Serge." Azuri said removing her hood. Her blue hair tumbled out. Serge's eyes widened. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name.." Azuri had forgotten what name to make up. "Um." Azuri said biting her lip. "You do have a name right?" Serge asked. "Kitty. My name is Kitty." She said. "Your Serge right?" Kitty asked blinking and moving closer to Serge. "Yeah." Serge said. "How did you know my House was on fire?" Serge asked.  
  
"Well you see I was minding my own business when I hear a Scream, So I run into your village and see a House burning, Then I Hear a person saying that a boy Serge is in there, So in good intentions I ran in and Saved you." Kitty said running her fingers through her hair. Serge looked down. "Were pretty high up" Serge said switching the subject. "Yeah we are." Kitty said looking at The water below them. The Dragon roared and went faster. 


	11. Similar to me

Chap11. Similar to me At Kerina's house.  
  
"What's the matter Kid you aren't worried about Serge being all alone are ya?" Kerina asked and handed Kid a piece of Pizza. "I'm just worried that something horrible is gonna happen ta him.And I aint gonna be there." "Oh come on Kid it aint like Serge's house aint gonna burn down, and a mysterious girl will kidnap him." Kerina said. "I guess your Right. Well I'm goin ta bed." Kid said and went in the room.  
  
With Kitty. "So where are going anyway?" Serge asked. "My home, Since yours burnt down." Kitty said. She saw Serge start Shivering so she Took Her Cloak off and Wrapped Serge in it. "Aren't you cold?" Serge asked. "Just a little" Kitty said. "Come here" Serge said Opening the Cloak/blanket. Azuri's Heart leaped into her throat. She slowly edged her way over. She cuddled Serge's Chest and felt warmness sweep over her. Kitty felt Serge's hand grab hers Gently. She Looked up at Serge. He smiled. "Kitty." Serge started the Sacred Dragon Roared and Swooped. "Sacred Dragon!!! What's going on??" Kitty asked and looked around. "Right there, it's The Sky dragon!!!!!!!!" Serge Yelled. Kitty Stared at the Dragon Its eyes Glinted and then Kitty Held up 5 fingers. "5 Things in this World I hate 4 Stupid wars and battles 3 Murders for them 2 Boys Taken from me 1 little dragon I can't stand. Die dragon!!!!!!" Kitty said Firing an orb of Energy at it, "Now Sacred Dragon!!" Kitty said. The Dragon fired a firestorm at it. "Lets go" Serge said. Kitty looked and the Dragon and its wing hit her and She fell off the Dragon. Serge said and caught her sleeve. "Kitty hold on" (Lame I know..) "Kitty". Serge said and heard Her sleeve rip. Serge grabbed more of the Sleeve. Suddenly he Heard one loud rip. "Kitty!!!!!!!" Serge said. He saw her fall into the water. He jumped in after her. (A/N: Sergiopoo has 2 get wet *Drools) Sorry I haven't been on my computer. More chapters to come! R/R 


	12. Disclothing

Chap 12 Disclothing (^-^) Serge carried the Limp form of Kitty onto Opassa shore. "Kitty."Serge said lying her down. He listened for a breath. He leaned over and did the Heimlich thing. Kitty Coughed and breathed Deeply. "Kitty are you ok?" Serge asked still lying on her. She pulled Serge Closer. They met in a kiss. Serge Wrapped his Arms around Kitty and softly pecked her lips and neck. Serge continued to Caress Kitty's Cheeks softly, Whispering Things to her. ********************************* Hee hee sorry I wuz in the mood for Wet, Watery, Romance R/R (KittyWinks) Bye bye. 


	13. Back home

Chap.13 Back home  
  
"Kid Wake up!!!!!" Kerina shouted shaking her. "What?" Kid Said. "Serge's house it's been." "What, tell me Kerina!" Kid said "Its been Burnt down."Kerina said. Kids eyes filled with tears. ********************************* I know short chap but I am runnin with ideas for my Story!!!! See ya 


	14. A Nightmares Never Ending

Chap14.A nightmares Never ending Serge sat on the black Couch and stared at all the Pink, purple, black, Blue, and White Stuffed animals In Kitty's Room. "You might wanna take those wet clothes off" Kitty said going through her closet. "I don't have anything else to wear." Serge said. Kitty threw some clothes at him. "I stole these from Dark Serge." Kitty said and went to the other room to change. "Kitty wait.I'm Dark.. Serge.." Serge said than sighed.  
  
Later.. "Serge lift that part.and slide it in there." Kitty said Instructing Serge how to put a table together. "Hey Kitty I know this isn't any of my business but whose side are you on?" Serge asked. Kitty looked at Serge with a Please-don't- ask-me-that-now look and kissed his cheek. "What side are you on the Nice or Naughty?" Kitty whispered in Serge's ear. He blushed and looked back at her. She pushed the Blue hair from her eyes and smiled. Serge felt a light touch to his cheek. It was Kitty's tongue. She left a trail of wetness. Serge let her tongue explore. Kitty led her tongue over to Serge's lips, She gently slid it in as she felt Serge's mouth coil and join in the Kiss.  
  
With Kid.. Kid looked at the rubble and started to cry.. She looked on the ground as she did she saw a long Dark blue hair. She picked it up and examined it. "This isn't Serge's hair."Kid said to herself. "Kerina."Kid said and looked in her Direction. Kerina looked up and walked over. "Yeah?" She said. "Here look at this It isn't Serge's it's too long" Kid said showing her the Hair. "Kid this Hair could belong to anyone.." "KERINA.HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE DARK BLUE HAIR????" Kid Screamed. Kerina looked at her feet and then saw a glint. "Hey what's this?" Kerina asked picking up a scale. "How many dragons have black scales" "Kid."Kerina Asked in horror. "Only one why?" Kid asked Turning around, there in the water, in a bloody pool of water, The Sky dragon lye. "Oh my god!!" Kid said and ran into the water. "Sky Dragon..Sky dragon.." The Dragon opened its Yellow eyes and growled painfully. "That Stupid Wench.." The Dragon said and barely raised its head. "Sky Dragon."Kid said. "Who did this to ya?" The Sky dragon looked in Kids Direction. "Dark Serge and a young woman." The Dragon said and laid its head back. Kids eyes widened. "A Young.woman." Kid said feeling a knot in her stomach; She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. "Kid why are you crying?" Julia said walking up to the emotional Kid. Kid wiped her eyes and turned. "Kid..Goku knows where Serge might be."Kerina said. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ With Kitty/ Azuri.. Serge walked into the village and looked at the rubble. "My.mom."Serge said he picked up a burnt picture, He and his mom stood on the dock, his mom wearing a purple bathing suit, he was wearing his Shorts. Kitty popped behind him. "So this is your mom.." Kitty said slightly touching the picture. Kid saw Serge, her eyes widened. "Serge."She whispered. Kerina looked at what Kid was Gawking at, she gasped and tapped Julia's shoulder, Her and Goku both turned and saw Serge. "Who is that."Julia asked Kerina. I don't know."Kerina said and looked at Kid, Her expression was blank and pale. "Serge.people are staring at us." Kitty said and hid behind Serge. "Huh?" Serge said and saw everyone staring At Him and Kitty. "Kid" Serge said and ran over to the dock. "Serge wait" Kitty said trying to grab Serge. "You're my love.." Serge ran as fast as he could until he was inches from Kid. Kid looked at him in disbelief than Slapped him across the cheek. "HOW DARE YA COME BACK NOW!!!!!!!! I OUTTA KICK YUR ARSE TILL YA KISS THE MOONS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kid screamed. Serge rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry Kid."Serge said. Kid closed her eyes and turned to Serge and hugged him tightly. Serge hugged her back.  
  
Kitty slowly made her way to the crowd. She looked at everyone's faces and looked back onto the ground. She came behind Serge. "Everyone this is Kitty.. She saved me from the fire." Serge said. Kitty smiled. Kid looked at her hand which still held the blue hair she found.. "I think this is yours" Kid said and showed Kitty the hair. Kitty pulled out a strand and looked, it matched identically. "Guess I left stuff here too." Kitty slowly laid her head on Serge's shoulder. Serge smiled and allowed her to. Kitty smiled. 


	15. The Deadly Music Box

Chapter15. The Deadly Music box  
  
Kitty sat on the dock wondering what time it was. She smiled and looked at the Black object. She grasped it in her hands and felt the power surge through her body. She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. "I feel it.Its Almost over" Kitty made a black Music box appear in her hand, She wound it up and listened to the Tune,  
  
Lara's theme  
  
When love is true  
  
It never fades away My love for you is a walk a way I love you My heart is pure in soul I say goodnight my love I love you so You can barely believe That I was alone But now I've Found You  
  
Kitty smiled and made the Music box stop, She grinned in satisfaction as she heard a person scream in pain. "Guess Azuri still lives deep in me." Kitty said. Kitty looked in the Direction where Serge was sleeping. She slowly walked towards Cape howl. She saw the rock with Serge and Leena and underneath that she saw Serge and Kid Kitty pointed a finger on the rock and traced "Serge and Kitty". The letters appeared gold than Seemed to sink into the rock. Kitty smiled and traced a heart next to her name. Kitty then heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Serge standing there looking innocent. She saw in his hand was a blue gem on a thin silver chain. Kitty sat on the rock and smiled at Serge. "How did you know I was here?" Kitty asked taking her gaze off the necklace. "I saw you walk up here" Serge answered and walked towards Kitty. He looked at the rock and smiled. "When I was little I had this friend that no one knew about.She was a demon...Azuri.she'd come and see me all the time.then one day she stopped coming." Serge looked at Kitty, Warm tears were slipping down her cheeks. "Kitty what's wrong?!" Serge ran his finger over her cheek. "Oh nothing..It's a beautiful story" Kitty quickly wiped the tears away. "Have you seen her since she's been gone?" Kitty asked taking out the black Music box from her cloak. " In my dreams.." Serge started to say. Kitty wound up the Music box. The soft melody was playing. Kitty Saw Serge smiling. "Life is like a music box.you wind it up and enjoy the sweet music, but then you know the music will die down and stop playing." Kitty got up and walked away. "Kitty!!!! Wait!!!" Serge said ran towards her.  
  
"Huh? What??" Kitty echoed. "Here I brought you this I thought you would like it." Serge said Handing Kitty the Necklace. "I have a gift for you.." Kitty said reaching to her side. "a weapon actually" Kitty handed Serge a Black and pink Box the size of a book. "Good night Serge... "Kitty said and walked back to Arni Village. 


	16. Darkness Falls

Chap16 Darkness falls  
  
"Iv been having these weird thoughts lately... Like is any of this For real.or not.." Kitty woke up to the sun in her eyes. She stretched and walked to Termina. "Man I'm hungry." Kitty sighed and kept walking. "Did you hear?? Viper manor was attacked last night!" a man said holding a paper at the man. "Do they know what was attackin??" the second man said. Kitty stepped over. "I know what Attacked Viper Manor." Kitty said Grinning. "WHAT????!!! YOU DO???!!!!!!" The men said in unison. "Evil. ...Teddy bear Chibi's!!!" Kitty said Laughing. She walked off still smiling. Her stomach growled. " I'm still hungry." Kitty slowly walked towards Hydra Marshes. "Man I gotta find somem to eat!!" Kitty whined and bumped into an object. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!" Kitty screamed. The man turned around. ".D-Duyre!!??" Kitty said in awe. "Do I know you?" Duyre said raising an eyebrow. "Its me.Azuri!!" Kitty said and hugged him. "Malady??!!" Duyre said blushing. "You never hugged me this close before..." "I missed you Duyre..." Kitty said. Duyre drew Kitty close and his lips met hers. Kitty then thought of Serge.  
  
"Duyre.I cant.." Kitty whispered and looked away. "Malady." Duyre said and took her hand. "Dark serge holds the key to your heart." Duyre released Kitty's hands and clenched his fists. "Please Duyre...I love him. The only reason I'm in this form....is.so." Kitty stopped short. She turned around and started walking. "Malady!! Dark Serge will kill you I saw it at Your palace!!" Duyre shouted. "I love him.and he loves me.were meant to be.just leave it at that." Kitty said Nothing more and walked away.  
  
Later on the dock. Serge yawned and sleepily laid his head on Kitty's Lap. "Did you not get any sleep my Sergipoo?" Kitty asked and stroked his head. "No.." Serge whispered. "Its ok my Love, you can sleep as long as you want I wont make you get up like Leena or Kid. Kitty softly said in Serge's Ear. "How do you know Leena?" Serge asked. "You told me about her" Kitty announced and licked Serge's Ear. "Now Sleep. Your going to need Energy for today.." Kitty said and smiled. "What are we going to Do today?" Serge asked and then fell asleep. "Oh you'll see."Kitty said Changing to Her Azuri form. 


	17. Down The Bunny Hole And Back Again

Chapter.17 Down the Bunny hole and Back again!! "Serge." Kitty whispered. Serge slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Serge asked and looked around. Kitty changed into Azuri and Kneeled down by Serge. "Hi Serge. you miss me?" Azuri asked and kissed his cheek. "You can thank Kitty for getting you here" Azuri said. "Let me get this straight.You and Kitty are the same?" Serge asked. "You got it Sergipoo" Azuri said. "Well actually Kitty was a puppet for my plan. Azuri said. "Duyre was exactly where I wanted him to be. You really liked Kitty huh?" Azuri Said laughing horribly. "YOU WONT TRICK MY SERIPOO!!" Azuri said and touched her mouth. Then Azuri looked as if she were chocking and split in 2. Kitty formed in one piece and Azuri in the other. "Kitty!!" Serge said. "I'm sorry Serge.I didn't mean to hurt you.I love you so much.please don't hate me." She said and let the warm tears slid down her cheeks. "'It's ok.Kitty don't cry." Serge said and got up and walked over to Kitty.  
  
Azuri Looked Disgusted. "You Wench!" Duyre said and fazed by Azuri. "Your both nothing but dust to me" Serge looked at The Weapon Kitty had for him. "Kitty.what is the present you gave me?" Serge asked seeing Azuri's Eyes widen. "A Legendary weapon I made for you.why? " Kitty asked and started to untie the ribbons. She took off the lid and inside was a Sword he size of a pen. Serge looked at it. Kitty picked it up and It grew to the size of his Scythe. "DUYRE GET THAT WEAPON FROM HIM!!!" Azuri yelled. Duyre dived for it. Serge stepped in front of Kitty and swung the sword in front. Duyre Leaped above them and came down on the sword. Serge pushed him off and aimed for his stomach. The sword Hit Duyre. Duyre's Eyes widened and he looked at his stomach, Blood was pouring out. Serge pulled it out. Duyre fell to the ground. Azuri Ran over. "Duyre!!! Duyre My love!!" Azuri Screamed and Shook his frail body. "Duyre Please don't leave me!!" Azuri looked up at Serge and Kitty. The Sky started to grow gray and soon it was pouring rain. "You.its all you.YOU!!! You did this to Poor Duyre! Kitty I made you and I can destroy you.Don't think just because Serge is Here I'll be nice..I hate him..Do you hear Me I hate him!!! I HATE YOU SERGE!!!!!!" Azuri said. "I hate Duyre!!!" Kitty said. "I hate you, I hate being with you, hurting Serge, I know what your plan was, you were going to be in my form and Kill him!" Kitty Screamed. "Sacred Dragon!!" The Sacred Dragon landed by Kitty and snarled at Azuri. "Sacred Dragon I made you not that.thing!!" Azuri said. The dragon Growled and stayed where it was. "Fine I'll make another dragon." Azuri formed a small shape of a dragon and it started to grow as big as Sacred dragon. "Fight to the death!!" Azuri said and hopped on her dragon flew into the air. "Sacred Dragon!" Kitty said and hopped on his back. "Attack Scared dragon, Fire cat!!!!" The Sacred Dragon opened his mouth and blew a Cat flame towards the other dragon. The Fire cat hopped around till it hit Azuri's Dragon. "Oh yea??!! Fire dragon Scar kill!!" Azuri said as the dragon was flying towards Kitty and Sacred Dragon, It blew a white starred flame. "Sacred Dragon Dodge quick!!!!!!!" The sacred dragon dodged it and began a close range battle. "Kill it Sacred Dragon...For Serge!!!" "I know the perfect person.to tear your heart apart." Azuri said making her eyes red, Serge's eyes turned white. Azuri threw blue electricity to a spot in front of Serge and Kid Appeared. She looked bewildered in how she had gotten from Her hut To in front of Serge. Kitty's eyes widened as she began to actually begin to understand what Azuri's plan was. "Kid Get away from Serge Quickly!!!" Kitty yelled down. "Serge, Attack Kid!! Kill her!!" Azuri Screamed. Serge took the Legendary sword and Put it in front of him. "Serge." Serge shook his head and looked back at his target. "Serge.I command you to stop." Serge looked up at Kitty and his White-eyes turned red again. Azuri grabbed Kitty and flew into the air. "You will die!!" Azuri yelled and threw a firebomb at her. Kitty stood horrified. She put her hands in front of her and a shield surrounded her. Serge stood in front of her. "Kitty.Take Kid outta here" Serge's eyes pleaded and tore at Kitty's heart. "Yes...if you wish.." Kitty flew over to where Kid sat. "Come with me" Kitty said. "Serge asked me to take you somewhere safe." Kitty explained and grabbed Kids hand before she could say another word (A/N: She took her to Arni Village) Serge softly looked at Azuri (A/N:Even though she tried to Kill both Kid and Kitty!!) Azuri could seem to hold the gaze. His Ruby red eyes seem to tell her a secret. "Come on Azuri lets go to the beach come on Please!!!" Azuri landed on her feet from floating in the air. She couldn't help but have a funny feeling in her heart, Like she still loved him. "No this is a trick Serge we shouldn't go.People are mean to you. remember?" Azuri shook her head. Azuri and Serge stood there staring at each other. "Kitty.has a secret from you...a very serious secret." Azuri said almost whispering.  
  
Serge clenched the weapon in his hands. " Look up, the sky is turning black." Azuri said. Serge looked up but in the corner of his eye he saw Azuri charge. Serge put the sword in front again and then raised it in the air and felt it impact with Azuri. She stood wide-eyed in front then she leaned against his chest, again smelling the fragrant smell of the sea and Sweat, She looked into his eyes, they were full with wonder and Fury and love. "Serge.I have one request to ask of you." Azuri choked through blood. "I never got.a Kiss from you." Serge's eyes softened and he gently put one of his Fingers under Azuri's Chin and lifted her already blood stained face towards his. Azuri felt Serge's velvety lips touch hers. She felt the world disappear as she Kissed him. He broke the Kiss and smiled at her. Azuri put her hand on his cheek at caressed it making his cheek red. Serge felt Azuri's body grow limp and her hand slid off his Cheek.  
  
Kitty: Oh yea evil person dies and hero Kisses her for last time!! Dark serge: Is it over Kitty? Kitty: No way.ok just 3 more chapters...I guess. Dark Serge: Yeah!!!! 


	18. Angel Feathers

Chapter 18 Angel feathers Serge rode Sacred dragon home. Kid lay asleep in her hut. Kitty laid on Serge's Bed sprawled. Serge stepped in and almost fell at the sight of Kitty. "Serge welcome home" Kitty whispered. "I borrowed one your shirts but its too small" Kitty sighed and looked at Serge's expression. Kitty flipped back her hair and moved it away from her eyes. "Kitty." Serge started as Kitty got out of the bed letting she sheet fall. "Oh Serge Just kiss me!" Kitty said and walked over to him and kissed him. "Serge stop staring at my Panties!" Kitty laughed. She looked towards Serge's hand, which was closest to her Panties (A/N: Sorry Lemon fans...cant write one I cant do it) "Their pink.that's why I'm staring." Serge said Nervously. "Sure, I believe you." Kitty said and Kissed Serge's cheek. Kitty went to the balcony and looked at the stars. "Their beautiful." Kitty said. Serge gave her a loving nudge. Kitty felt Serge's Hand slide over her hips and onto her stomach. Kitty nuzzled the back of her head on Serge's chest. "My Kitty." "My soul and my body belong to you" Kitty whispered in his ear. Serge got aroused by this and smiled. (A/N: Cliff hanger.sowwy.. *Looks at Evil army of Pigs, Me: ATTACK TEDDYBEARS ATTACK!!! Dark Serge: 2 more Chapters to go. ^-^;;; 


	19. Opassa Memories

Chapter 19 Opassa Memories  
  
"Serge! Come on!!" Kitty said and splashed water at Serge.  
  
He covered his face and jumped in After her. Kitty screamed and dived underwater.  
  
Leena sat on the beach with Kid getting a tan.  
  
Kitty came up for breath and didn't see Serge. "Serge where are you?" Kitty looked around and felt something brush past her. "Serge this isn't funny, I'm Warning you...if you scare me I'll never forgive you." Kitty said and waited.  
  
"Kitty aren't you coming out of the water now?" Serge's voice trailed. Kitty slowly looked at Serge, then the water, back at Serge and Back at the water.  
  
"Serge.." Kitty whispered her voice cold. "Something's swimming around me.and its warm."  
  
Serge stepped into the water and looked.  
  
"Swim to me, it ok nuthins there." Serge said convincingly.  
  
"Serge.I'm scared.come swim to me." Kitty started to tremble.  
  
"Coming just stay still." Serge swam over to Kitty and comforted her. "Look there's nuthin in the water" Serge suddenly felt A warm object slid across his chest.  
  
He looked at Kitty, she clung to his chest, this definitely caught the attention of the two girls.  
  
"SERGE WHAT DO YA THINK YA ARE DOIN!!!!!" Kid yelled.  
  
"SERGE YOU STOP TTHAT THIS INSTANT!!!" Leena join in Kid's yelling.  
  
"OH GO CHOKE ON A KOMODO SCALE!!!" Kitty yelled back and snuggled even closer to Serge.  
  
Serge eyed a bubble that had just popped and looked behind him, A huge monstrous Fish was breathing down On Serge and Kitty.  
  
Kitty looked up and screamed.  
  
She fired a firebomb at it, it shook it off and growled. "AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty Clung to Serge.  
  
Serge picked up Kitty and seemed to be running on the top of the water. (A/N: think Like in "Bruce Almighty")  
  
Once Serge had gotten onto land. "Are you Alright Kitty?" Serge checked for cuts or bruises. "Serge you saved me, you are my Hero!" Kitty wrapped Her arms around his neck. "I Wanna go home Serge." Kitty wrung all the water out her hair.  
  
Kitty: IT'S ALMOST OVER!!!!!  
  
Dark Serge: Oh well.it was fun while it lasted.  
  
Me: 1 more chapter ..I think.oh well.R/R 


	20. Cherry Blossom Festival

Chapter 20 Cherry Blossom Festival  
  
The snow covered grounds are promising to be a great day for all.  
  
Through the wealth and filth we all are happy that the Cherry blossom Festival is here!!!  
  
"Kitty.are done yet." Serge asked knocking on the door.  
  
It slowly opened and Kitty stood with her hand on her stomach she walked past Serge. (A/N: NO SHE IS NOT PREGNATE!!)  
  
"Kitty that's a very Beautiful Kimono!!" Serge commented. "What's wrong are you ok?!" Serge gently took the hand that was on her stomach and kissed it.  
  
"No I'm ok." Kitty silently took Serge's hand and walked out.  
  
"The sky seems to be raining with Cherry blossoms." Kitty said making her voice sound a little more cheery. She smiled. Serge walked her to a tree and there they sat. "Serge.this Festival.what's it for?" Kitty's eyes full of Questions. "The Festival is for couples, if you come with the one you love, that love will last forever." Serge said blushing. Kitty kissed Serge's cheek. "Lets go Serge." Kitties whispered and summoned The Sacred Dragon, She jump on and pulled Serge on with her.  
  
They flew Higher and higher in the air. Kitty's ruby red eyes locked on with Serge's. "Serge.I love you."  
  
ENDLESS.  
  
Me: Finally its over!!! Took me a year!! Kitty and Dark Serge: *Making out Me: * Sweat drop* Oh well.bye R/R Pweze..^-~ 


End file.
